broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sugar Moon
Sugar Moon is a fan character of "My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic". She was created by Mary Ashton (thelunastar14 on deviantart) as a pony persona, and her original name was that of her creator. However, as time went on, a new name was needed. The name "Sugar Moon" came about from the character's (and creator's) love of the night and loving personality. =Description= Appearance Sugar Moon is a medium bluish purple pegasus pony. Her dark brown mane and tail are layered and slightly shaggy with a medium steel blue streak through both. Her cutie mark is a silver crescent moon and three pink flower petals. Her eyes are golden brown, and she wears black thick rimmed glasses. She wears two silver earrings in each ear. Personality Sugar Moon is very kind and loving. She will go out of her way to do something nice for anypony, even if they have done her wrong in the past. She loves animals as well. She can be shy, but if you talk to her she can carry an interesting, lengthy conversation. Sugar Moon is very creative in almost every aspect. She loves to draw, write, paint, play music, sculpt, design, and much more. She prefers gliding low to the ground during the day, but loves to go on "joy flights" at night. The night sky fascinates her, and she has extensive knowledge about the stars and planets. =History= Background Sugar Moon was born in Cloudsdale like most pegasus ponies, but moved into a small house on the outskirts of Ponyville just a year after her birth due to her brother (an earth pony) being born. When she turned 5, her other brother (another earth pony) was born. While her parents were at the hospital, Sugar Moon spent the time doodling pictures for her new baby brother when he came home. This was her first real dose of creativity. She attended school in Ponyville until the age of 8, when she attended flight school with the rest of her pegasus peers. She passed, but wasn't as fast as the rest of the fillies and colts her age. Because of this, she was teased and called many horrible names. Despite it all, Sugar Moon remained calm and kind to those her teased her. Her mother always taught her to turn the other cheek and fight with kindness, not harsh words. The teasing continued until one of the fillies from class her flying at night. She was beautiful, soaring through the clouds and making shapes out of them. When the filly confronted Sugar Moon about her night flying, the purple pegasus responded by saying she felt less anxiety and less pressure during the night hours, plus the clouds felt fluffier. The school filly convinced Sugar Moon to put on a show to prove to the bullies that she wasn't a slow or clumsy flier. That night, Sugar Moon created the most beautiful cloud sculpture for her classmates: A rose in mid bloom against the backdrop of the starry night sky. Her classmates were awestruck by the beauty of her art and cheered for her as she glided to the ground. She looked back at her cloud rose and thought how amazing it felt to create things like it. Soon after, Sugar Moon got her cutie mark, a sign of her creativity and kindness. Current Sugar Moon now lives in Canterlot with her best friend and roommate, Polymorph. She is attending school to become better at art and design. She also has met the love of her life, High Score. She still goes back to Ponyville every so often to visit her brothers and parents. Sugar Moon still loves her late night flights. =Relationships= Family Movie Magic - Brother (Earth) Gunner - Brother (Earth) Serenade - Mother (Pegasus) Ampere - Father (Pegasus) Serene - Maternal Grandmother (Pegasus) Wit - Maternal Grandfather (Earth) La'Nell - Paternal Grandmother (Unicorn) Jet Flare - Paternal Grandfather (Pegasus) Friends High Score - Special Somepony (Earth) Polymorph - Best Friend (unicorn) Category:Pegasus Category:Bronie, Female, Pegasus